


A Ghost That Haunted

by mander3_swish



Series: A Thousand Times [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, mgweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: A brief look at a Malex encounter during the lost decade between Alex's first and second deployments.





	A Ghost That Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> It's Michael Guerin Week Day 2!  
Fic prompt: Distance  
Song prompt: “Used to Be” Matt Nathanson (and of course allusions to Space Cowboy as well!)
> 
> This takes place after 'Glow in the Darkness' and just before the fic I'm hoping to finish for Day 6 of Michael Guerin Week.

Michael woke with a start, and for a moment he wasn't quite sure where he was. He shivered against the cool air that had seeped into the room. They must have left the window open all night. 

He rolled over and reached across the large expanse of the king bed, hoping to find Alex asleep and pull him in closer. His fingers traveled the distance all the way to the edge of the bed, but Alex wasn't there. Alex being gone brought a certain clarity to his sleep-clouded brain. 

Michael had received a text near the end of his work day at Sanders', really only a few short hours ago, but it already felt like a lifetime ago.

_Can you come meet me?_

They'd only been able to meet up once more since Alex had been back stateside. Busy work and training schedules, along with being two hours away, just didn't make anything easy.

_Always_

Michael had texted him back immediately. Once he had the address of a hotel in Clovis he set off in his truck. At the time, he hadn't known what was going on with Alex, but if he'd wanted to talk on the phone, he would have called. The fact that he wanted to see him suggested that maybe Alex was leaving again.

Sometimes he hated when he's right.

At least Alex left a note. He found it sticking out of one of his cowboy boots that were sitting by the door.

_I wouldn't have been able to leave you and this bed if you were awake and I'd have to say goodbye again in person. _

_I'm sorry._

_And thank-you._

If they hadn't spent all night talking, fucking, and get late night pizza delivered, he may have thought Alex was a figment of his imagination, a ghost that haunted him with all the could be's and might have been's.


End file.
